A conventional bed is always made as a fixed type, which is not suitable for resuscitation or leisure purposes. A hospital bed may be adjusted to obtain its leaning positioning such as for lifting a patient's head or feet. However, the hospital bed can not serve as a hammock for leisure purpose. The conventional (hospital) bed is manually adjusted to a fixed leaning angle, not suitable for excercise or resuscitation use. If for meeting the requirement of plural resuscitation and leisure movements, several kinds of beds or chairs should be provided which can increase installation cost and may occupy a large space, especially not allowed in an apartment in a crowded city.
It is therefore expected to invent a variable bed having multiple functions for resuscitation or leisure purposes.